Electrically programmable fuses (efuses) used in re-routing circuits are programmed using a high electron current that induces a large gap in the conducting silicide layer. The programming uses a large power density in a short period of time. The result is a permanent resistance shift in the efuse that is not easily controlled and cannot be reversed.